Born from a devil
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: A beautiful girl with an dark and deadly past has come to Mystic Falls. When her loyalty isn't with any of the scooby doo gang, what will they all do? Klaus wants to make nice with her since she was once upon a time ago his friend, but that won't happen unless she has Kol. When it comes time that her past is forcibly dug up, what side will she choose? :ReDone:


**Born from a devil**

**A** **beautiful girl with an dark and deadly past has come to Mystic Falls. When her loyalty isn't with any of the scooby doo gang, what will they all do? Klaus wants to make nice with her since she was once upon a time ago his friend, but that won't happen unless she has Kol. When it comes time that her past is forcibly dug up, what side will she choose? **

**M - for romance, horror, adventure, humour, and a girl that defied the spirit's laws at every given turn.**

_A_ _beautiful baby girl with dark skin, black hair slowly opened her baby blue eyes to look at the woman holding her. The baby cried as the a loud bang echoed through the room, causing the woman to rock her gentley and making comforting noises._

_"Oh Sendelina, you have given me a girl." The man said disappointingly, yanking the the baby from it's mother to appraise it like a find piece of work that was only his to inspect, making the child cry. He quickly gave it back to the woman, telling her to shut it up. The woman looked at the child with sadness as she rocked her to sleep, she would never gain her father's love for she was not the boy he wished for. She decided to name her something that fit her appearance even as a baby. _

_Saherra. Something that meant beautiful in every language._

_The baby slept on at her mother's soothing humming, unknown to the trials that fallen on her shoulders because her mere existence. _

A beeping noise awoke a beautiful teenager as she murmured to herself about why they should be waking up so damn early for school. She took a shower, cleaning herself with vanilla body wash and mint shampoo as she stook herself of a past where she never added up anyone. Leaving the hot water, she curled her black hair and up on a pink cheetah printed 38C bra with a matching pair of boy leg shorts. She walked into the September air wearing dark faded jeans that hugged her curves and had detailed leopard prints that blended into them, a casual black tee shirt with a scoop neckline and long sleeves. She put on her favorite pearl & rhinestone long necklace, and on her left hand she had a set of three stackable rings with a cameo, enamel blossom with inlaid rhinestones and gorgeous pearls with etched accents on her pointer finger. Next to it was an 'S' scrabble ring. She put on her four inch high heeled mid thigh boots after she put on her lapis lazuli toe ring.

As she drank a blood bag she threw some ingredients into a pot on the stove until it foamed alittle.

Putting some in a thermos, she put the rest in the fridge to cool before taking a sip. It didn't even burn her throat anymore, she had been doing this for longer than she wanted to admit to anyone.

_A figure stalked down the street of the quiet market, making no sound as she listened for something .. anything .._

_"Oh, Saherra. Come out where ever you are." The voice was feminine as she taunted the child. "Your mother didn't need to die. Your father is only buried. I know your the same type of freak he was since he used you as a test subject before doing it on himself. Come here and I shall end your miserable existence." _

_The child bit her lip as she heard __Qetsiyah's taunting feet walk alittle more towards her. She felt like a lamb to be sacrificed for her parents mistakes, her being one of them. If the older woman with a handmade linked earring from snake that linked the bottom of her ear to the top, black straight hair, dark brown eyes and light brown skintone - found her._

_Saherra shivered, her little body shook with something that wasn't from the wind. _

_She would be as good as dead._

That night she found herself seated unwillingly between Elijah and Klaus with the Salvatore at dinner. Klaus eyed the woman next to him with awareness and sadness, remembering the first time that he had seen her.

**"Hello Class." Her teacher walked in and noticed a very familiar face introducing herself, being seemingly friendly but distant to others around her. She hadn't changed at all and by the way she looked at him was making him feel uneasy. Especially because of who she was. He was just glad that she wss still the same Saherra. Still be****autiful, talented, lovable, trustworthy to those she deems worthy, slightly psychotic, and by the looks that the boys were giving her, still a master of seduction. Wonder how the little witch-succubus hybrid has been doing. He hadn't seen her since he staked her precious Kol. It hurt him even more than the rest, because she was his best friend. The one person who could make him see reason, had hated him now for trying to keep his family from being used against him. Saherra is a lot to handle and requires a man just as unpredictable as her in order to keep her leveled, but she is a keeper if you are able to tame her. That is why her and Kol got along so well.. never mind that they both were soul mates.**

**He cleared his throat focusing on the class as a whole now but stopped when he saw his doppelganger. He rambled about how the sixties sucked, feeling the baby blue eyes of the deadly woman with a deadly past look at him amused when Elena corrected him. He thanked her, saying that it got all mixed up in front of the class and turned away to look at the chalkboard so nobody could see the tiredness in his face.**

**He needed to find a way to make nice with Saherra that didn't involve undaggering Kol. She was loyal once, to everyone she let in her heart at least. Maybe it was her past she didn't share to anyone but Kol or maybe it was something more? Add to it that the doppelganger of Tatia is not even ten feet away from him making romance novel stares at Stefan. One thing Klaus did know though - was it was going to be a long day.**

He was brought out of the flashback by the youngest Salvatore complaining about one thing or the other and rolled his eyes in amusement as Saherra dazed out of conversation when the approached the subject of the Petrovas. She never liked them at all. She hated Tatia for not choosing a brother and what he could gather and plainly see. She hated Elena as much as the doppelgangers before her. Hated the hold the Petrovas had on them.

She got along with Elijah at times but didn't seem to be buddy buddy with him. He was a prude to her, but she liked his mortals. She was the one that always put herself between them, and was the person that made them see that Family was above all.

She watched in amusement as he broke Stefan's leg and arm before slowly forcing him to burn it in the fire place. Klaus made Damon go get the coffin and had Elijah follow him with a promise that he would reunite him with his family.

"You aren't going to though ... aren't you?" She looked at her friend with sad eyes and held up a hand when he tried to make up an excuse. She was sick of hearing that. If Saherra could find out where they were, she'd undagger them herself.. maybe not Finn. He was a danger to himself, not liking what he was to begin with. She sighed in anger at the memory of Esther. That was one person she didn't like or trust either. She knowingly used part of the spell her father used on her at a young age of a week old that he later used on himself, to make her children into vampires. Normally being immortal will stop you from growing anymore that what you were when you were changed.

With her it only magnified her powers and trued her into a sex demon when she reached puberty.

As she stood there trying to keep the tears at bay on the reality that her life was just so fucked up, she felt the tall tale pull and through her blurry vision her eyes widened.

"Elijah.. why haven't you left yet?" Klaus's voice made Saherra's head snap to look at the mentioned, hopeful that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Well, where are your manners brother?" Elijah said softly, aware of Saherra's hopeful face and for her. He was there when she almost for daggering Kol, was there when she lost her mind. He was doing this for not only Kol and his other family members - but for her as well. "We forgot dessert."

Saherra's eyes and mouth widened in joy and shock as he pulled off the cloth of a servant girl's tray, while Klaus's eyes widened in fear, asking Elijah what he had done.

"What have you done?" Elijah said right back, "You see, I learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We are doing this on my terms now."

Then like most of Saherra's dreams, he was walking in there. Klaus said his name fearful, but to Saherra it sounded like it was hearing it underwater.

"Long time, brother." Saherra was by his side in an instant, and they both embraced each other when he caught her scent next to him.

For the first time in nine hundred years since he was daggered and put into a coffin, after all this time of looking for his coffin, He was here. For the first time ever that she could remember since she was born in the first century, she felt home.

**Note: That since I do not know Silas's lover 's name that was killed, I substituted from my other story 'The Heart's Capitvation'. I hope you guys will tell me what you think when you press the little button underneath of this.**


End file.
